


Ladd Russo finds new motivation for killing many and maiming many

by xiuxi



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd Russo writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladd Russo finds new motivation for killing many and maiming many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, Piscaria!

Dearest,

In your honor I will kill, Chane.

I will kill with sharp knives and rusty spoons. I will kill them with bottles of poisoned wine and giant snakes. I will use every weapon known to mankind and I will use them well. There will be stranglings, stabbings, shootings and slaughter. There will be entrails, bones, dislocations and discolorations and plenty of severed heads. I have stoacked up on guns; I have sharpened my knives; I have ordered cyanide from the apothecary and I have bought the cutest little ice pick, perfect for poking out eyes. I come prepared, Chane, and all this is for your sake.

I haven’t been this full of life since Lua left for that analyst. I will come for you, Chane, but first I will come for them. The weak and the strong, the old and the young, the athletes and the infirm, the mobsters and the police. I am a man who honors equality, ; I kill non-discriminatorily. Whoever you are and wherever you may go, you will always have a chance to be killed by the great assassin, Ladd Russo.

Remember that horse head you found in your bed? I killed that horse. It neighed its last neigh with me. I even dismembered it for you. Your mailman is dead. That was also me. I hung him from a street sign on a cold November afternoon, when he was heading home from work. Your kind neighbor has lost her husband and at least one of her kids. I sent them the most beautifully decorated cake, filled with poison. And then I lurked outside their apartment just to see them die. It was splendid and I wished you were there with me.

Come with me, Chane. I’ll even spare some people for you to kill. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? We can kill and maim and dance a little victory dance in their blood. And then I’d kiss you and you would smile that little faint smile of yours. Wouldn’t that be absolutely lovely, my darling?  
Please enjoy this severed thumb I enclose with this letter! It belonged to my grandma.

Always yours,

Ladd Russo


End file.
